Los hijos de la luna
by Lobombre
Summary: Chico Bestia es mordido por Mr. Wolf, un licantropo, convirtiendole a el en uno de ellos. Como haran los Teen Titans para hallar una solucion para el problema cuando el virus incluira mas problemas de los que ellos se imaginan?
1. Contagio

**Hijos De La Luna Llena **

**Hola y bienvenidos al 3º fic de Lobombre! He vuelto, con una historia mas larga que las anteriores y que intentare que me salgan mejor que las otras dos, aunque eso no sea muy complicado XD.**

**Bueno, aquí va la historia. Que la disfrutéis!:**

**Un momento! Antes de empezar creo que mejor será que hagamos una aclaración: es un personaje que no sale en la serie, solo sale en los cómics de "Teen Titans Go!".Mr. Wolf es especialmente conocido por ser un hombre-lobo, o licántropo que en la noche de Halloween, justo cuando había luna llena, se convirtió en un hombre-lobo que armo muchos líos.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: Contagio

-Visto, visto, aburrido, aburrido, cursi, lo he visto, repetido, plagio ,muy mala, aburrido ,no me gusta ,no, tampoco, aburrido, vista, re-vista, mala, mas aburrido…..- Se quejaba con pesadez cierto chico verde mientras pasaba los canales de la T.V. completamente aburrido. Claro, siempre tenia que pasarle a el. Tonto Cyborg y su maldita "Elección Rápida". No sabia como pero a la hora de hacer una "elección rápida", todos siempre se ponían de acuerdo para señalarle a el….Sobretodo para este trabajo.

-Perdona, pero sabes si van a tardar mucho tus amigos en volver?- La voz de su "trabajo" le saco de sus pensamientos. La preocupada voz provenía de un hombre adulto de hace un tiempo, de no muy alta estatura que miraba nervioso a todos lados.

-Mas quisiera yo saberlo, Mr. Wolf….- Fue la seca y algo molesta respuesta de Chico Bestia. No es que estuviese enfadado con el, mas bien estaba algo molesto con sus "amigos". Odiaba ese truco inventado por Cyborg para engatusarle a Chico Bestia las tareas que menos ganas tenían de hacer, como vigilar a Mr. Wolf, por ejemplo. Ya se la jugaron una vez hace tiempo, y fue cuando descubrió la asombrosa capacidad de Mr. Wolf al ponerse la luna llena y que casi se lo come al convertirse este en un licántropo. Aun recordaba el miedo que pasó al ver a semejante monstruo correr tras el, con no muy buenas intenciones.

Pero, por lo menos, ahora tenia la certeza de que la cosa iba a ser distinta.

Ahora tenía experiencia, y sabía muy bien que hacer, Cyborg le dio instrucciones sobre que hacer: no era uy difícil, era simplemente activar el bloqueo de la Torre T para evitar que Mr. Wolf salga de la torre y arme lío.

-Disculpe Chico Bestia pero creo que….- La algo asustada voz de Mr. Wolf fue interrumpida por otra:

-Si! Por fin algo para ver!- Grito Chico Bestia mientras ponía el canal de música a todo volumen y tocaba imaginariamente la guitarra una canción de los Guns'N Roses .

-Pero señor Chic….- No pudo continuar, demasiado tarde.

Ya estaba trasformándose.

Chico Bestia ni se dio cuenta de esto, más o menos como la primera vez, solo que ahora en vez de estar jugando a videojuegos, estaba escuchando a todo volumen "Sweet Child O' Mine". Por lo menos así se mantendría entretenido hasta que volvieran los demás. No se dio cuenta de que detrás de el una gigantesca criatura, mitad-hombre, mitad-lobo, con las fauces llenas de colmillos letales, las garras afiladas como cuchillos de carnicero, una fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana y sobretodo, con un hambre atroz, ya relamía con sus ojos inyectados en sangre la presa que tenia delante. Dispuesto a atacar, el licántropo alzó la cabeza y soltó un audible aullido.

Chico Bestia le escucho y se quedo de piedra. Se había vuelto a distraer. Giro la cabeza muy lentamente……

-Eh…Mr. Wolf?-

No hubo respuesta. Chico Bestia se encontró frente aun licántropo que lo miraba casi relamiéndose. Chico Bestia apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el zarpazo que le soltó el monstruo, que pasó casi rozándole la cabeza y dejo un profundo arañazo en el sofá, justo donde el estaba sentado, que casi lo parte en dos.

-Rayos- Dijo nuestro amigo verde justo antes de que la criatura se abalanzara contra el y empezara a perseguirlo. Chico Bestia empezó a correr gritando como un loco, acosado por el hombre-lobo. Salio corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que tras un rato, se acordó de algo importante:

"_Mmmm…tengo que comprar mas helado de tofu"_ –Pensó el joven verde.

Ejem…quiero decir…se acordó de algo MÁS importante ¬¬:

"_La salida! Tengo que activar el bloqueo_." Si, ahora si.

Intentó llegar a la salida, pero la criatura se le interpuso en el paso, y tuvo que desviarse. Al llegar a una esquina, la criatura saltó para cogerlo, pero al doblar la esquina, se transformó en un leopardo mientras la criatura se estrellaba contra la puerta de la sala de evidencias, echándola abajo con un gran estruendo. _"Oh-Oh, a Robin no le va a gustar eso"._

Cuando por fin llegó a la salida, activó el panel y empezó a introducir los códigos de seguridad de la torre. Tras unos instantes, la seguridad se activó. Ya nada podía salir de la torre. Para entonces el licántropo llego a la entrada, donde CB, al verle, no pudo reprimir su orgullo.

-Ja! Demasiado tarde, lobo feroz, ya he activado los sistemas de la torre. Nada, puede salir de la torre, nada!- Empezó a gritarle al licántropo a la vez que este se acercaba acechando, pero Chico Bestia no se preocupó, ya lo tenía acorralado. Seguramente no lo entendería, pero le daba igual- Me has oído? Nada, puede salir ya, nada, absolutamente na..- Se calló de repente, dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Se le había olvidado un detalle muy importante: sacarse a si mismo antes de activar el bloqueo! Ahora estaba encerrado junto al licántropo! Reaccionado casi instintivamente, se dirigió al panel para desactivar el bloqueo, pero la criatura intento darle otro zarpazo, cosa que Chico Bestia esquivó pero el zarpazo terminó destrozando el panel.-Genial…-dijo CB antes de convertirse en guepardo y salir por patas, siempre perseguido por el licántropo.

Corrió de nuevo al salón, donde quizás podría llamar a sus compañeros con una alerta o salir del edificio. Cuando llegó, se encontró con las ventanas cerradas herméticamente por paneles de hierro, pero aun le quedaba la pantalla, pero la criatura no tardo mucho en llegar y se abalanzo de nuevo contra el, pero CB lo esquivo transformándose en pájaro que Mr. Wolf (o el hombre-lobo que era Mr. Wolf), y este se estrelló contra la pantalla, destrozándola por completo. Cuando el licántropo volvió en si, Chico bestia ya se había marchado a otro punto de la torre.

-Vamos, vamos, contestar.- Decía CB en un punto del pasillo con el comunicador en la mano.

//Mientras, en algún lugar de Jump City//

-Bip-Bip,Bip-Bip- Una pequeña alarma procedente de su comunicador T sacó de sus pensamientos a cierta chica gótica que patrullaba con los demás las calles

-Raven al habla- Dijo respondiendo a su comunicador

-Raven? Uf, como me alegro de verte- Dijo Chico bestia al otro lado de la comunicación

-Ya, como me has visto hace tanto….- Respondió sarcásticamente Raven, intentando disimular el mini sonrojo que adquirió.

-No hay tiempo para sarcasmos! Necesito ayuda.

-Que has hecho ahora?- Preguntó casi con aburrimiento Raven, que ya estaba bien harta de tener que ayudar a CB con sus líos. Aunque, de un modo extraño, le agradaba que confiase tanto en ella como para siempre pedirle consejo o ayuda. Un poco.

-Es Mr. Wolf!

Mr. Wolf? Que ha pasado?

-Ha pasado que ya se transformado.

-Pero, no lo habrás dejado escaparse de la torre como la última vez, verdad?

-No, no, al contrario: logré encerrarlo en la Torre.

-Y cual es el problema entonces?

-Pueeeees…….Que, sin querer, yo me he quedado encerrado también, y no puedo salir.- Dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza. Se sentía como un perfecto imbecil.

-Te encerraste?! Pero como puedes ser tan imbecil!- Dijo Raven, preocupada por CB. _**(Raven: No es verdad!. Na: Si lo es. Raven: NO! Ò//Ó. NA: Si lo es, me lo vas a decir a mi, que soy el que esta escribiendo la historia?. Raven:O//O.....)**_

-Bueno, es que uno no puede estar en todo….. Pero venir pronto, Mr. Wolf me anda persiguiendo.

-Mantén la calma, llegaremos enseguida.

-Daos, prisa, que esta furioso y.. OH, mierda, ya esta aquí! Venir raAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- Fue lo último que oyó Raven antes de que la transmisión se cortase.

-Chio Bestia? CHICO BESTIA! CHICO BESTIA!- Grito ahora realmente preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

-Que pasa Raven,?- Preguntó Robin corriendo hacia ella. La había oído gritar, y los demás Titans también, así que fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-Es Chico Bestia! Esta en peligro! Esta encerrado en la torre con Mr. Wolf convertido en hombre-lobo!

-QUE!? Tenemos que ir a ayudarle- Grito Cyborg metiéndose en el coche T

-Rápido entonces! Titans, adelante!- Gritó Robin mientras arrancaba su moto

//Mientras en la Torre T//

-Daos, prisa, que esta furioso y.. OH, mierda, ya esta aquí! Venir raAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- Demasiado tarde.

Mr. Wolf se abalanzó sobre el mordiéndole en el brazo que sostenía su comunicador, y cayendo sobre, dejándolo atrapado por su cuerpo mientras que sus fauces apretaban con fuerza su brazo y observaba su victima con ojos inyectados en sangre, saboreando la tierna carne y la calida sangre.

CB intento zafarse de el, pero era demasiado fuerte. Le apretaba con tal fuerza entre las fauces que creía que estaba a punto de amputárselo. Cuando el dolor casi se hizo desesperante, Chico Bestia no aguanto mas, se enfureció como nunca lo había hecho.

Se transformó en gorila y abrió con una mano las fauces del licántropo, liberando su brazo, y cuando lo hizo le asesto un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder. Ya había huido bastante, era hora de luchar. Golpeo su pecho rugiendo en señal de lucha. El dolor del mordisco del brazo seguía siendo insoportable, pero no le importaba. Estaba colérico, lo único que le importaba era enfrentarse a su rival, que estaba en ese momento observándolo al acecho, listo para atacar. CB se preparo, y lo hizo: se transformó en La Bestia. Y atacó a Mr. Wolf.

Primero lo embistió contra la pared, pero Mr. Wolf logro zafarse y estrello la cabeza de La Bestia contra la pared, luego lo agarró del brazo y lo tiro por el pasillo, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo. Mr. Wolf se lanzó sobre el, pero La Bestia puso las piernas (O patas, no estoy seguro XD) y paro el ataque del licántropo, lanzándolo detrás suyo, momento que aprovechó para levantarse y coger a Mr. Wolf del cuello, para luego empezar a golpearlo contra las paredes, antes de lanzarlo a la puerta de Cyborg, que se cayó bajo el peso del licántropo. Pero Mr. Wolf se levantó deprisa y cargó contra La Bestia, que se la llevó por delante y arrastró hasta el salón donde chocó contra los restos de la pantalla de video, haciendo que unos cristales se le clavaran en la espalda. La Bestia rugió, mas por furia que por dolor, agarró el sofá donde antes caso le da un zarpazo y golpeó furiosísimo al licántropo, que lo dejo medio inconsciente en el suelo. La Bestia se abalanzó encima suyo, y agarró con las garras las fauces del licántropo, una en cada mandíbula y empezó a separarlas intentado descoyuntárselas. Mr. Wolf intentó librarse pero no podía dado que La Bestia era mas fuerte que el y aun estaba dolorido por los golpes de la batalla. Ya estaba a punto de descoyuntárselas pero:

-Chico Bestia! Detente!- La voz de Robin le sorprendió y aflojó la presa, o al menos, no siguió intentando descoyuntarle.

-CB! Pero que haces?!- Dijo Cyborg muy sorprendido, mientras entraba en la sala .

-Amigo Chico Bestia! Le vas a hacer daño!- Sonó la preocupada voz de Starfire, también entrando en el salón

No quiso hacer caso de sus compañeros, teniendo una presa tan fácil, en sus mismísimas manos, tan fácil de matar…. No se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacia, la transformación lo había vuelto inconsciente ante el daño que estaba afligiendo. No quiso soltar a su presa, hasta que…

-Chico Bestia! Por tu propio bien y el de el, detente.- Ordenó una seria voz.

La Bestia se volteó para verla aparecer en la pared, tan elegante y bella como a el le gustaba, y se dio cuenta por fin d lo que hacia. Al ver esos ojos violetas observar los suyos, se vio a si mismo, y se avergonzó terriblemente de esto, como la primera vez que se transformó en La Bestia. Sin dudarlo mucho, soltó a su presa, que cayó al suelo agotada, y se transformó en su forma humana.

///Mas tarde en la enfermería///

Cyborg salió de la enfermería tras haber atendido a Mr. Wolf, que había vuelto a la normalidad, por que hacia un rato que había amanecido. Fuera, los demás titans lo esperaban.

-Como esta?- Preguntó preocupado Robin

-Esta bien, sus heridas no son graves, solo tendrá que descansar unos días hasta que se recupere de sus contusiones.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de todos los titans, sobretodo de cierto sujeto verde.

-Gracias a Dios, no me perdonaría el haberle hecho mucho daño. No puedo creer que estuviera a punto de matarlo. Si no llegáis a aparecer…- Se culpaba con pena CB. Se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho. Pero luego una pálida mano se apoyó en su hombro amistosamente.

-No te preocupes. No le hiciste daño, y eso es lo que importa. No vale la pena preocuparse por lo que no ha pasado.- Fueron las palabras de consuelo de Raven, que de un modo u otro, le ayudaban

-Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias Raven- Le respondió este con una cálida sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

-Bueno, si los dos habéis terminado, te importaría venir Chico Bestia?- Preguntó Cyborg.

-Para que?- Preguntó el joven verde.

-Para revisarte, tras la pelea que tuviste, mejor seria que te eche un vistazo. Seguramente estarás lleno de magulladuras

-Bueno, tengo unos cuantos cortes y además…- Se quedó callado al examinarse el brazo donde Mr. Wolf le había mordido. Para su asombro, la herida ya no estaba ahí y era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, no había ni una costra, ni una cicatriz ni nada.

-Además….?-Quiso saber Cyborg, ya estaba impacientándose, no le gustaba que le hiciesen perder el tiempo.

-Nada, es igual, estaré bien- Dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno, me voy a dormir, ha sido una noche muy loca- y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Los demás luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, todos excepto Raven. Se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había pasado al llega a la torre. Nada más teletransportarse al salón, noto algo que no cuadraba. Bien sintió mucha furia en cuanto llegó, eso era natural en el, cada vez que se enfadaba mucho, se transformaba en La Bestia, pero ahora, sintió algo extraño en el, algo como: Orgullo? Orgullo de que? No tenia sentido. No sabia por que, le venia esa idea a la cabeza. Mas tarde, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pensó que lo mejor seria irse a dormir, dejando de darle importancia al asunto.

Mientras, en otra habitación mas desordenada, ya tumbado en la cama, CB no podía dejar de contemplar su brazo. Sabia que podía recuperase antes que los demás, gracias a sus genes animales, pero esta vez superaba a las demás, que incluso siendo más pequeñas, tardaban más.

"_Quizás es que mis poderes se hacen mas fuertes"_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro _"Aunque que mas da el motivo? Sea lo que sea, no puede ser otra cosa que algo bueno"_

No sabía hasta que punto se equivocaba, sobre ambas cosas.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Y ahora me voy. Hasta luego! Dejadme alguna review si os ha gustado, y si no, también me la dejáis XD.**

**Lobombre**


	2. Sintomas

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el 2º capitulo de "Los Hijos de la Luna". Quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejaron reviews y a los que se pasaron a leerlo.**

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Lobombre**

* * *

**Los Hijos de la Luna**

**Capitulo 2: Síntomas.**

Tras el incidente de , las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en unos días. Pero 2 semanas después, las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco raras:

Starfire llevaba a Silkie en brazos tras haberle dado un paseo.

-Vamos Silkie, ahora te daré tu comida y te acostare en tu cunita…-Silkie estaba muy relajado entre los brazos de su cariñosa dueña….

-Hola amigo Chico Bestia! Qué tal te va?- Preguntó amablemente la alienígena a su verde compañero que acaba de aparecer por una esquina del pasillo.

-Bastante bien, Star, que tal con Silkie?

-Bien, acabamos de volver de pas…Silkie!

Para su asombro, la mascota-larva del equipo empezó a gruñir con intención de morder a Chico Bestia. Parecía estar muy enfadado con el.

-Silkie! Para! No ves que es Chico Bestia?- A pesar de las advertencias de su dueña, Silkie siguió gruñendo y mandando mordiscos al aire en dirección a CB.

CB por su parte, miraba la escena, mitad sorprendido, mitad tranquilo, a pesar de que los mordiscos de Silkie eran bastante dañinos ya que en un principio fue creado por Killer Month para comer metal.

-Silkie malo! Muy malo! Deja a nuestro amigo!- Starfire seguía implorando a su mascota, sin muchos resultados, hasta que:

-Silkie, para ya.- ordeno el joven verde, relajado, imponente y confiado, como un líder que le da una orden a alguien inferior a el que sabe que le hará caso.

Silkie dejó de gruñir unos instantes, mirándolo como asustado y apenado al mismo tiempo, pero inmediatamente volvió a gruñir.

-Silkie, basta ya….- Fueron las lentas pero algo escalofriantes palabras de Chico Bestia. Parecían tener rabia contenida, pues las pronunciaba lentamente, como si le doliese decirlas, como si se estuviese aguantando de hacer una locura, como si le hubiesen ofendido, como si quisiera darle a alguien su merecido por haberle hecho algo….

Silkie cayó (pero que dejo de gruñirle, eh? No se cayo y se rompió contra el suelo, mal pensaos! XD), y esta vez no volvió a gruñir. De repente, entre los brazos de Starfire, se puso a temblar de miedo, mientras Chico Bestia ser alejaba por el pasillo.

Starfire se quedó un rato parada en el pasillo aun con Silkie temblando en sus brazos de puro terror.

Que había pasado? Silkie jamás le había gruñido así a nadie, excepto la vez que Madame Rouge se coló en la Torre T disfrazada como su hermano pequeño Red Star. No seria que en realidad esa era Madame Rouge? No, seguramente no, si lo hubiese sido les habría atacado nada mas encontrarse, ya que esta ya sabia que aunque estuviese disfrazada de cualquier otro titan, Silkie se daría cuenta. Y esa orden que le dio….Parecía estar seriamente enfadado, nunca lo había visto comportarse así desde que surgió La Bestia. Starfire no sabia que pensar: Quizás simplemente hoy se había despertado con muy mal pie y no estaba de buen humor, o algo raro le pasaba.

-Que le estará pasando a Chico Bestia?- Preguntó al aire, aun sabiendo que nadie respondería.

No supo por que, pero algo le decía que estuviese alerta, dadas las circunstancias.

Mientras tanto, por un pasillo de la torre, un joven verde caminaba ligeramente mosqueado.

-Tonto Silkie, gruñirme así de esa manera, yo que fui quien lo trajo hasta aquí…

No supo por que, ni le interesó, odió que una simple larva lo hubiese amenazado, como si fuese mejor que el. Ja! Mejor que el! Como si se pudiera…

// 3 semanas después del incidente//

Chico Bestia seguia cambiando. Ahora Silkie lo gruñía cada vez mas pero luego al verlo a los ojos salía huyendo. Starfire estaba atónita con el comportamiento de su compañero, y aunque no se lo había contado a nadie, la situación de la semana pasada aun le preocupaba. Pero no fue la única titan de la torre que empezó a notar esto…

Eran las 14:00 PM, y CB iba tranquilamente por el pasillo pensando en sus cosas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un rico olor le invadió las fosas nasales.

Instintivamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, y fue siguiendo el olor, que tras un buen rato lo llevó a la cocina.

Ahí se encontraba Cyborg, preparando la fuente del rico olor: un jugoso y tierno montón de carne.

-Tu, Bestia, que tal?-Saludó amablemente Cyborg a su mejor amigo. No tuvo que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que estaba mirando completamente embobado los filetes con salchichas que se estaban preparando en la mini-barbacoa de la cocina.

-Lo siento amigo, pero me he adelantado! Hoy comemos carne!- Dijo Cy mientras sonreía descaradamente. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a su amigo con sus discusiones Tofu contra Carne.

-No te molestará, verdad?- Pregunto el gigante robótico para rematar la broma. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia no respondió, ni se movió, se quedo donde estaba observando la carne.

-Ey! Chico Bestia- Nada, no respondía

-Chico Bestia?- Nada, que no

-Chico Bestia!- Cyborg agitaba la mano delante suyo. Nada, ni por esas.

-Tu amigo, estas bien?- Vale, esto ya le preocupaba. Y entonces se puso a pensar razonadamente y se le ocurrió una explicación lógica:

_-OH, no! Este carácter y este vacío mental aun peor que de costumbre solo puede significar una cosa: Se le ha fundido el poco cerebro que le quedaba!_

_Esteeee….Perdón, pero hemos dicho: __Una explicación LÓGICA_ ¬¬

**(N.A: Y luego el tonto es CB ¬¬. CB: Oye! N.A: Ah, ya has vuelto?)**

-COMIDA!!- Grito Chico Bestia sobresaltando a Cyborg **(N.A.: Si, ya ha vuelto.)**

Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada, el joven mutaforma se abalanzó sobre la carne y empezó a devorarla

-Tu, CB!- Gritó Cy entre sobresaltado y enfadado a Chico Bestia, que devoraba como si no hubiese comido en semanas los filetes. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya los había terminado, dejando con una buena cara de panoli a Cyborg mientras CB ya estaba limpiándose tranquilamente los dientes con un….mondadientes (Con que si no? ¬¬).

-Chico Bestia, eso eran….filetes…..y salchichas!- Dijo este muy a la "Robin" en "The Beast Withing" a Chico Bestia. Una mitad de su cerebro aun estaba registrando lo que acaba de hacer y la otra ni se lo podía creer. Para ser exactos, su mitad humana aun lo estaba registrando por que no acababa de creérselo y la otra, la electrónica, estaba a punto de saltar en pedazos por lo que había visto, más o menos como en el episodio "Bunny Raven….or how to make a titanimal dissapear·". Las palabras "Chico Bestia" "comer" y "carne" encajaban menos en la misma frase que las palabras "Slade" y "Buena acción"(Según el pensamiento de Robin, claro).

CB+Filetes+Salchichas=ERROR decia su cerebro. Era simplemente una suma incompatible.

-Sip, lo era- Respondió tranquilamente Chico Bestia.

-Pero t-tu eres vegetariano!- Respondió Cyborg aun alucinado.

-Ya, pero me últimamente me ha empezado a gustar la carne, sabes?. Y ahora me encanta!

-Pero…

-Tío! Que horas son!-Dijo sorprendido el joven verde-Robin me dijo que fuera al gimnasio a entrenar con el!- Dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Que había pasado? CB odiaba comer carne, y ahora de repente se había abalanzado sobre un plato lleno como si fuera la última comida del universo! Y esa especie de paro cerebral…..

-Que le esta pasando a Chico Bestia?-Preguntó al aire, aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, igual que su compañera pelirroja.

//4 semanas después del accidente. Para ser exactos, 28 días después de este ultimo//

Vamos Chico Bestia, puedes hacerlo mejor!- Dijo Robin enfrente de un semi-inconsciente y cansado Chico Bestia, resultante de una buena palia por parte de Robin.

_-Hijo de....-_Pensó el mutaforma algo enfadado con su líder.

Eran las 19:00 y Robin y Chico Bestia habían pasado un buen rato entrenándose. Robin y CB estaban ahora en combate de entrenamiento, donde a Chico Bestia no le permitió que se transformase en ningún animal, para hacer un combate justo. Lo de justo era un decir, por que en combate cara a cara" humana", Robin las tenía a su favor, dado que él era un "hombre ejercito" con habilidades de Kun-Fu que humillarían al propio Jackie-Chan. Y claro está, el Robin no había tenido ni pizca de compasión por su compañero. Nunca lo tenía. Habían empezado a practicar desde hacía unos días, por insistencia de Robin, habilidades de combate por si alguna vez CB no podía transformarse.

-Raaarg!!- Fue el grito, o más bien rugido, que hizo Chico Bestia levantándose del suelo para intentar asestarle por 16ª vez un puñetazo bien dado en la cara. Y nuevamente la cosa se quedó en el intento.

Robin se echo a un lado justo para esquivar el ataque de Chico Bestia, cogió su brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra le soltó un buen golpe en el estomago a su compañero, el cual se doblo sobre sí mismo por el dolor del golpe, momento en el cual Robin aprovechó para tirar con fuerza de su brazo y tirarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

CB emitió un breve "oof!" nada más dar con sus huesos contra el duro suelo, lo que lo debilito considerablemente. Ya no podía ni levantarse.

Robin dejo su posición de combate y se dio cuenta de que esta vez se había pasado:

-Chico Bestia, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto notablemente preocupado por el estado de su compañero. Y este no respondió, más bien intentó levantarse a duras penas del suelo, cosa que no consiguió.

-Escucha, creo que te lo he puesto demasiado difícil para alguien de tu nivel, si quieres paramos hasta que te recuperes y luego te lo pongo más fácil y….-No pudo seguir hablando.

En ese momento Chico Bestia había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

Robin, ligeramente sorprendido ante la rápida acción de su compañero, lo miro a los ojos, pero no observó comprensión o aceptación ni nada parecido en su mirada, más bien, no supo cómo, pero vio algo que inexplicablemente le hizo que la sangre se le helase en las venas: Odio.

Un odio puro, horrible y duro contra la persona que le había atacado.

Chico Bestia se levantó lentamente sin quitar los ojos de Robin, aun mirándolo con claras intenciones asesinas. Parecía que el dolor había desaparecido, y que en su mente solo había una cosa: Un rabia absoluta acompañada de un deseo enorme de atacar a su contrincante, de demostrarle quien es mejor.

Y eso hizo.

Para la sorpresa de Robin, Chico Bestia se había levantado y había dado un gran salto contra él para atacarle, dándole un gran puñetazo en el estomago que no pudo esquivar, que hizo que se doblase sobre si y que Chico Bestia aprovechase para cogerlo del pelo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, dejando en el suelo semi-inconsciente y con una nariz sangrante al chico maravilla.

-Que pasa "Robincito"? No puedes conmigo? No te preocupes, la próxima vez te lo pondré más fácil….- Dijo CB con una voz claramente irritada y a la vez burlona. Hecho esto se fue.

Robin se levantó del suelo con la cabeza dolorida y la digestión cortada, aun analizando lo que había pasado.

_-Desde cuando Chico Bestia es tan fuerte?-_Pensó para sí Robin. Lo que acababa de ver lo había sorprendido enormemente. No solo el hecho de que antes de que se diese cuenta Chico Bestia lo había derrotado, y de forma dolorosa además, sino que sus palabras. Porque había usado ese tono de voz? Parecia muy enfadado, pero no tenia sentido. No era la primera vez que luchaban y él le ganaba, pero nunca se había cabreado así, ni había reaccionado de ese modo, tan violentamente, tan rápidamente, tan… salvajemente. Estaba claro, algo le pasaba, e iba a ir a investigar.

Robin salió del gimnasio aun con la nariz roja por la sangre, decidido a decirle cuatro palabras a su compañero. Durante al camino a su cuarto, se encontró con Cyborg.

-Ehi, Rob, que tal? Oye has visto al cacho de hierba de CB?- Pregunto el mitad-maquina.

-No, de hecho le estaba buscando, algo raro le está pasando?

-Tú también lo notas?

-Sí, te puedes creer que me acaba de patear el trasero en el gimnasio?

-En serio?!Te dejaste vencer por CB?!-Dijo Cy con una sonrisa como los que están a punto de reírse-Jajajaja! No jorobes! Jajaja!!- Estalló en risas el gigante metálico (No lo dije yo?)

-Oye!! ò//ó He dicho ya que algo raro le está pasando?! Cyborg deja de reír, esto es serio!-Exclamó, más bien gritó el pelinegro a su compañero robótico Este recupero la compostura. Efectivamente, la cosa parecía seria.

-El que es serio?-Una tercera voz habló sorprendiendo a los chicos. (No asustados, no. No olvidemos que los Titans son héroes valientes!)

-Ah! Star Ô.o? De donde sales?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-De mis padres, por supuesto! ^_^

-No ¬¬, pregunto que que haces aquí.

-Oh, verán, es que os oí hablar de nuestro amigo Chico Bestia y pensé que era algo grave. Es que últimamente me tiene preocupada. Está muy raro últimamente, Silkie le gruñe y está muy irritable, como si no soportara a nadie.

-Es cierto, parece como si no quisiera que nadie le superase o algo así…-Concordó Robin con su novia alienígena.

-Eso explica porque se enfadó tanto cuando jugamos a videojuegos. Además, os podéis puedes creer que se ha vuelto a comer toda mi carne que me estaba haciendo para comer?- Dijo Cyborg

-En serio? Vaya, eso si que….Un momento!-Dijo de repente Robin acordándose de algo importante- Dices que ha comido carne?!

-Si, tío, parece que ahora de repente le gusta, no se porque….Se que es raro, pero es algo importante?

Robin de repente se empezó a recordar el día en el que la bestia interna de Chico Bestia había salido al exterior. Recordó que por la mañana, sin previo aviso, ante su cara de sorpresa, Chico Bestia devoró su desayuno de jamón y huevos, cosa que contradecía sus típicos hábitos vegetarianos.

-Claro que es importante! No lo entendéis? Sus cambios, ahora tienen algo que ver! La última vez que comió carne estaba bajo los efectos de los productos químicos! Quizás por eso se comporta así últimamente. Los compuestos químicos deben de volver a haberle afectado el cerebro!- Concluyó Robin con su razonamiento detectivesco.

-Estás seguro Robin? No hemos tenido ningún ataque de ningún villano en un laboratorio últimamente, y dudo de que CB sea tan tonto como para acercarse otra vez a los laboratorios donde derrotamos a Adonis- Preguntó algo indeciso Cyborg.

-Podría estar equivocado, pero no encuentro otra explicación, pero por si acaso vamos a comprobarlo..

//Mientras, en otro lugar de la Torre T//

Raven caminaba tranquliamente al salon con un libro en su mano. Acababa de terminar su sesión de meditación y ahora lo que le apeteciaera leer un rato tomando un te de hierbas. Sin embargo, su tranqulidad se vio interrumpida por cierto titan verde que se tropezó con ella en la esquina del oscuro pasillo.

-Coño! No puedes ver por donde andas!?- Preguntó la molesta voz de Chico Bestia.

Raven se habia agachado a recoger su libro, pero al oir esas palabras decidio dejarlo para responderle:

-Oye, 2 cosas: 1ª: Ha sido un accidente, enfadarse por eso es una estupidez incluso para ti.2ª. Me da igual lo molesto que estes, a mi es mejor que no me hables con ese tono- Fueron las molestas palabras que salieron de su boca. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba aguantandose la sorpresa. Chico Bestia nunca le habia hablado asi, con ese tono y menos aun con ese lenguaje, ni siquiera cuando el estaba molesto con ella. Ahora parecia que estuviera mas molesto con ella que nunca, y sin embargo no sa habian dirigido la palabra en todo el dia.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una enome cantidad de sentimientos confusos que se mezclaban en el aire y que ella percibía. Poco a poco esos sentimientos se hicieron mas claros para Raven, y descubrío cuales eran, en especial uno que destacaba:

Furia. Eso era lo que percibia la gótica en su mente. Una furia pura y dura, como solo puede serlo el auntentico odio.

Y no venia sola. Raven empezó a percibir otras mas: Arrogancia, dolor, un sádico deseo de muerte, y de repnte, encontró una que hizo que se estremeciera.

El orgullo. El mismo que habia sentido cuando Chico Bestia se habia quedado a cuidar de y casi lo mata en un arranque de furia….De furia! Es verdad! Estaba percibiendo las mismas sensaciones que ese dia en que casi se comete una locura por parte de CB. Raven lo habia olvidado hace unos cuantos dias, y no le habia dado importancia al asunto, y ahora la duda volvia a recorrer la mente de Raven: Por que CB esta sintiendo esto? No tardó mucho en averiguarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se fijó que Chico Bestia la miraba con una mirada que mezclaba esas sensaciones. Una mirada animal, que haria que a muchas personas se les helase la sangre en las venas. Raven se estremcio al verla, pero se estremecío al fiajrse en un detalle aun mas escalofriante.

-Que pasa, Raven?- Preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sin dejar de mirarla- Tienes miedo? No respondas, lo se, tienes miedo. Puedo sentirlo.

Raven ahora estaba atónita, no queria admitirlo, pero si, era cierto, tenía miedo.

Miedo, de esos ojos, miedo de ese torrente de sentimientos sádicos, miedo de Chico Bestia.

-Bien, por que ahora es mejor que te enseñe modales- Dijo CB justo antes de transformarse en un lobo.

Raven reaccionó y se puso en posición de combate, con sus manos cubiertas por su aura oscura. Chico Bestia estaba a punto de atacar, hasta que:

-Chico Bestia!- Una autoritaria voz, aconstumbrada a dar ordenes, le hizo reaccionar- Detente, pero que estas haciendo?!

Robin y los demas habian aparecido por el pasillo justo antes de que atacara.

CB reaccionó y al darse cuenta de los demas, volvió a su forma humana.

-Te lo dije Robin, algo raro le pasa.- Dijo Cyborg

-Amigo Chico Bestia, que te pasa? Por que te comportas así? Y….Por que te brillan los ojos?!- Preguntó Stafire al fijarse en los ojos de su compañero.

-Mis ojos?- Preguntó CB.

Efectivamente, sus ojos brillaban como brasas de carbón con un intenso brillo amarillo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Y esto terminó por afirmar la teoría que todos se temían: Algo raro le pasaba.

-Muy bien cacho de hierba. No sabemos que es pero algo te pasa, asi que vas a venir con nosotros a que te echemos una ojeada- Dijo Cyborg agarrando a CB por un brazo, mientras Robin hacia lo mismo.

-Ni hablar! No me toquen, no quiero que me hagan nada!- Dijo Chico Bestia intentando zafarse de sus 2 compañeros mientras se revolvía como un pez en una red para intentar escapar. Los chicos le sujetaban pero no sin esfuerzo, pues era mas fuerte de lo que parecia.

-Por favor amigo Chico Bestia, es por tu bien…- Intentó calmarlo en vano la princesa alienigena, sin éxito.

-Que sabran ustedes de mi! Si ni siquiera les importo!- Decia CB intentando zafarse.

Robin aflojó unos intantes l al mutaforma y luego lo soltó cogiendose la mano con dolor. Por suerte Starfire pudo sujetar junto a Cyborg a Chico Bestia para evitar que se escape.

-Ehi! Robin, por que le sueltas?- Preguntó Cy.

-Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Raven a su compañero, que agarraba su mano, aguantandose el dolor.

-Si, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que…….Aaaayy……me ha mordidó! Que bestia! Si hasta sangra y todo!- Dijo Robin mirandose la mano sangrante del enorme mordisco.

-Ok, Chico Bestia! Esta vez te has pasado! Ahora veremos que te…. Eh? Chico Bestia? Chico Bestia!- Dijo Cyborg al darse cuenta de que este se habia dejado de mover, como si se hubiera desmayado.

-Amigo Chico Bestia, te encuen…AAAAHH!- Fue el agudo grito que hizo Starfire al ver levantar la cabeza de repente su amigo.

Chico Bestia se intentó zafar una vez mas y esta vez mas que zafarse se quitó literalmente de encima Cyborg y a Star al levantarse y empujarlos con mucha fuerza.

Los titans se quedaron de piedra al ver a su compañero. El sabor de la sangre humana había producido un cambio sutil el el rostro de Chico Bestia, ahora contraido en un amenazador gesto de rabia mucho mas sádico, salvaje y por no decir escalofriante que el de antes. El mutaforma los miraba con el extraño y sobrenatural brillo amarillento mas intenso que antes, mientras les gruñia exactamente como un animal. Les miraba espectante, como un lobo acechando a su presa. Un lobo…..

-Pero que….?- Quiso preguntar Robin pero nadie pudo responder.

Chico Bestia aulló. Un aullido de lobo, lleno de salvaje furia.

Y ante los anodadados ojos de sus compañeros, Chico Bestia empezó a trasnformarse.

* * *

**Fiu! Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Seguramente me odiareis y estareis diciendo de todo de mis padres por haceros esperar tanto para este pésimo capitulo ^-^U. Lo siento, es que he estado liado y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir Ademas, no se me ocurria gran cosa, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo estara terminado antes, palabra!**

**Y ahora voy a contestar a las reviews, que he de admitir que me han impresionado, jamas pensé que tendria tantas por una introducción O.O!:**

**Bro-Chan:**Jajaja, que tal amiga Bro-Chan? Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea. Se me ocurrió mientras leia un libro de Laura Gallego, una escritora muy famosa por aquí, y pensé: "Mmmmm. Como será Chico Bestia convertido en hombre lobo?" De ahí, tras pensar un rato, se me termino ocurriendo, pero tengo que decirte que si se me ocurrió fue en parte gracias a ti, que me diste el link para leer los "Teen Titans Go!" comics y pude conocer a , factor fundamental para esta historia. Muchas gracias por la review, me alegro de que tambien te gustara el gag del helado de tofu, ajajaja, no se como pero se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y me parecia buena idea XD. Cuidate!

**Mizuki-neko15:** Querias ver a CB transormado? Lo siento amiga, pero tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo! Por favor no me odies ^.^U. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, que el siguiente no tardará mucho. (Lo intentaré por lo menos XD)

**Angel de la noche:** Gracias por la review! Los poderes "adquiridos" de Cb en realidad no le hacen mucho mas fuerte, es decir, le dara nuevas habilidades y mas fuerza, pero como los mordiscos de licántropo se curan al instante para evitar sospechas(Digo yo,vamosXD). Y Chico Bestia al ver que no tenia la herida, conociendo bien su incultura, no se le ocurrió pensar que ese hecho tenia que ver con el hecho de que su atacante era un licántropo. Bueno, no puedo contarte mas, que te lo arruino todo XD, pero en el siguiente capitulo lo tendras un poco mas claro.

**xexl:** Dicho y hecho XD! Me alegro de que pienses que estuvo muy interesante, aunque este capitulo seguramente no le llegará ni a la altura del betún, pero bueno….XD

**Haoyanna: **Este…. Si soy chico, no lo dice el nombre ¬ ¬? Lobo**hombre!** Pero bueno, esta te la paso por la review y por que te gusta cálico electronico tambien!XD (Te gusta,no?) jajaja,no, no tengo nada en el perfil por que me da pereza, ademas, si nadie sabe nada de mi, esto me da un aire de misterio….XDXD! En cuanto a lo del lemon…. Bueno, no tenía planes, pero ya veré si lo pongo o no, antes tengo que desarollar la relación entre estos dos ,Raven y Chico Bestia. Pero si me lo pides, me lo pensare. Bueno, esto es todo, gracias por la review! Cuidate!

**darkcrow:** Me alegro de que te haya parecido buena. Gracias por la review! Por cierto, por que no pudiste terminar de leer la historia O.o? Jjaja, bueno, me despido, gracias otra vez!

**Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Estar atentos a mi proximo capitulo: Manifestación. Y no olvideis las reviews !**

**Bueno yo me despido!**

**Lobombre**


	3. Manifestación

**Hola y bienvenidos otra vez al 3 capitulo de "Los Hijos de la Luna". Aquí sigo yo, dándole a la tecla para vuestro disfrute. Quiero dar las gracias por las reviews que he recibido, y espero recibir unas cuantas más, asi que ya sabéis! Aquí pongo el capitulo, que asi aprovecho para contribuir a la causa de este extraño "subidón" de fics RaexBB en español que ha habido últimamente!**

**Bueno, que ya dejo de aburrir. Dale narrador!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Manifestación.**

-Pero que….?- Quiso preguntar Robin pero nadie pudo responder.

Chico Bestia aulló. Un aullido de lobo, lleno de salvaje furia.

Y ante los anonadados ojos de sus compañeros, Chico Bestia empezó a transformarse.

Ante ellos, el joven verde que antes era su compañero, empezó a crecerle el pelo por todos lados, mientras que sus dientes se afilaban como colmillos (Y no hablamos uno o dos, sino de todos), su tamaño se doblaba y su ropa se rasgaba…..

Ante ellos, La Bestia apareció.

-La Bestia! Lo sabía, los compuestos han debido de volver a cruzarle los cables!- Dijo convencido el líder titan.

-Seguro Robin?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de ganador Cyborg mientras salía detrás de Robin, donde intentaba esconderse de Chico Bestia (Cy: Mentira!! Ò//Ó. N.A.: No )

-Como que seguro?! Míralo- Dijo este señalando a la Bestia, que permanecía quieta en el sitio, como esperando a alguien.

-No seas tonto….- Dijo Cyborg acercándose tranquilamente a La Bestia.-No te das cuenta? Seguramente será una broma que este pillo nos ha estado gastando, ya verás!- Dijo Cy poniéndose frente al licántropo.

-Bien, lindo pulgoso, ya que te gusta jugar, escucha atentamente: Sit Down! Vuelta izquierda! Venga perrito, vamos! Vuelta izquierda! Vuelta derecha! Jau! Jau Culoma! Tumbado! Pide! Sit Down! Vuelta izquierda! Hazte el muerto! Tumbado!- Empezó a repartir ordenes a BB mientras este se quedaba mirándolo fijamente sobre sus dos patas, mitad serio, mitad enfadado.

-Emmmmm…. Cyborg….-Intentaron llamarlo sus compañeros al ver la cara del licántropo

Cyborg seguía sin éxito repartiéndole órdenes a su compañero convencido de que le seguiría el juego, pero al ver que no, le extendió la mano.

- Pues dame la patita aunque se...- BB dio un zarpazo tan rápido que casi ni se vió y el brazo de Cyborg se desprendió de repente y se cayó.

-Ahora si que te has pasado un pasote!- Dijo Cy recogiendo su brazo con voz de afligido y yéndose a repararlo- Perro tonto!-Le señaló con el muñón.  
Mientras que el resto del grupo estaba como: -_-U: Cyborg.....

-Rooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!- Aulló lleno de rabia el licántropo y se abalanzó contra el resto del grupo.

-O.O Titans, cuidado!- Ordenó Robin echándose a un lado mientras el y su grupo esquivaban la carga del Hombre-Lobo.

Raven aprovechó para intentar atraparlo con su energía oscura, pero el licántropo era más fuerte de lo que ella suponía, así que rompió sin mucha dificultad la energía que lo atrapaba.

-Por separado no podemos hacer nada! Tenemos que inmovilizarle entre todos, vale?!- Ordenó Robin a sus compañeras. Mientras el licántropo se giraba para mirarles a la cara.

-En posición! A mi señal!- Ordenó el pelinegro mientras las chicas se ponían en posición de combata, con el mantra preparado y las star-balls a punto, y Robin se armaba con sus redes en guardia. El licántropo también parecía estar preparándose para atacar, ya que rascaba el suelo con sus patas traseras.

-Titans! A….- El licántropo dio un puñetazo a la pared, y se escapó por el hueco que hizo.

-…delante? O.O- Vaya, con eso no contaban.

-Vaya….Con eso no contaba yo….—Dijo Raven. Eh! Es lo que acabo de decir! Ò.Ó

//Un rato después, en las calles de Jump City//

* * *

-Recordar, no queremos hacerle daño, aunque sea una Bestia, sigue siendo nuestro Chico Bestia. Solo queremos ayudarle.- Dijo por su comunicador Robin mientras patrullaba las calles en su moto.

Starfire volaba por el centro buscando a su amigo con el comunicador T en sus manos, mientras escuchaba las órdenes de su novio-líder:

–_Cyborg ya está viniendo con el antídoto que usó la otra vez, así que necesitamos capturarlo-_

Raven volaba en otro sector de la ciudad, también con el comunicador en sus manos:

-_Estar alerta, puede estar en cualquier lado. Y no queremos lio con la policía, así que evitar que ataque a nadie-_

-Recibido, Robin- Dijeron ambas chicas.

Nada mas cortar la comunicación, Robin oyó unos gritos que provenían de una calle cercana. Sin pensárselo 2 veces, se dirigió al lugar para encontrarse con una terrible escena: Un coche patrulla estaba volcado y dos policías cerca del el estaban agarrándose sus brazos y piernas mientras un tercero estaba siendo revoleado por un tortazo de Chico Bestia. Otros ciudadanos que pasaban por allí contemplaban horrorizados la escena, algunos también cogiéndose sus miembros, así que también tenían que estar heridos. Robin llamó a sus compañeras e impulsando su moto, golpeó con ella al licántropo, mandándolo a volar. En eso, cuando ya se había levantado, Starfire y Raven aparecieron.

-Amigo Chico Bestia, detente, vas a hacer daño a alguien!- Exclamó preocupada la alienígena.

-Mmmmm, creo que eso ahora no le importa mucho Star ¬ ¬…..- Dijo irónicamente Raven.

-Raven, Star, ocupaos de los heridos, yo intentare amansar a la fiera esta- Dijo robin bajando de su moto. Las chicas obedecieron y empezaron a llevar a los heridos a un lugar seguro, bien en el coche de policía, bien en un disco de energía de Raven.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos…- Dijo Robin frente al licántropo que lo miraba con casi acechando.

Robin sacó su bastón y se puso en guardia, dando vueltas alrededor de su adversario, mientras este hacía lo mismo, con los dientes y las garras al acecho.

-Escucha Chico Bestia, si todavía puedes escucharme y conservas un poco de sentido común, quiero que sepas que no quiero luchar contigo…..

-Raaaarg!!- El licántropo se abalanzó sobre Robin, que reaccionó a tiempo y le dio con el bastón en la cabeza mientras se echaba a un lado. Pero el golpe no le hizo casi nada al monstruo, que se volvió a preparar.

-Pero lo haré si no me queda otra opción!- Dijo Robin encarándose a su rival.

Robin dio un salto para esquivar la carga de Chico Bestia y le golpeó en la espalda, este se giró casi de inmediato intentando barrer a Robin del suelo con una patada giratoria, pero este saltó esquivando la patada y propinándole otra giratoria al licántropo, que giró sobre si mismo y asestó con su brazo un tremendo golpe a Robin que lo hizo volar un poco.

Por suerte Robin cayó de pie y se recuperó, solo para ver como La Bestia (O mejor, dicho, lo que parecía ser La Bestia), volvía a cargar contra el.

Robin no dudó y volvió a saltar para esquivarlo por arriba, pero esta vez CB se adelantó, cogió a Robin por la capa y lo estrelló contra el suelo, para luego darle una patada que lo hizo rodar hasta una pared.

Robin, sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse y se levantó no sin esfuerzo, y se preparó para atacar.

El licántropo aulló una vez más y volvió a cargar, pero esta vez Robin se echó a un lado y la Bestia dio de lleno contra una pared de detrás. Tras la ostia, se dio la vuelta para recibir una patada aérea de Robin que lo hizo retroceder. La bestia rugió y estaba a punto de atacar a Robin, pero unas Star-balls surgidas justo en el momento más oportuno, lo hicieron retroceder aun más.

-Perdón por el retraso novio Robin, pero el hospital quedaba un poco lejos ^ ^- Dijo apareciendo heroicamente Starfire, acompañada de Raven.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos, lo mejor será que lo inmovilicemos para dejarlo a punto para Cyborg. Entendido?- Las chicas asintieron- Bien pues: Titans! Adelante!- Ahora la mítica frase sí que se pudo decir.

Robin disparó su gancho y envolvió el cuello de CB para tenerlo bien amarrado. Raven conjuró su energía oscura y envolvió el resto del cuerpo del licántropo, mientras que Starfire se limitaba a retenerlo con su propia fuerza alienígena

-Espero que nos perdones amigo Chico Bestia, pero es por tu bien y el de los demás…- Decía Starfire a su amigo que ahora retenía entre sus brazos.

Tan inocente era la chica **(Star: Inocente? Pues claro, no he hecho nada malo ^ ^! N.A:Ehm….yo no me refería a eso. ¬ ¬. Star: Ah, es entonces, es que me están haciendo una broma en ese dia, ese que el 332º día del año terrestre Ó.Ò?. N.A: Noooo ¬ ¬….. Star: Ah pues entonces… N.A:T_T Mira dejémoslo aquí, que hay gente que quiere seguir escuchando la historia; vale?. Star: Oh, por mi genial ^_^)**

En fin, tan inocente era que no se dio cuenta de que un brazo del licántropo se había librado del chaleco de fuerza hecho con un aura oscura. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el licántropo ya le había pegado un zarpazo en el brazo e hizo que del dolor, Starfire lo soltara agarrándose el brazo de puro dolor (Como ya he dicho).

-Star!-Dijo Robin, claramente preocupado.

Raven se distrajo al oír el grito de su compañera herida, y esta distracción hizo que el chaleco ese dejara de sujetarle tan firmemente, lo suficiente como para que el licántropo se pudiera liberar. Este no desaprovechó la oportunidad le soltó un golpe a la pobre Star que la hizo volar contra Raven. Las chicas cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo (Es decir, con una buena ostia) y el licántropo aprovechó para ponerse a correr.

-Chicas!- Dijo Robin, ahora más preocupado, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de aun sujetaba su gancho, el cual estaba aun atado al cuello del licántropo.

-Estáis bien?- Dijo acercándose a las chicas.

Raven era la que menos se había dañado, así que se pudo fijar en lo que sujetaba Robin:

-Eh… Robin..- Dijo esta señalando al gancho de Robin.

-Eh?- Robin lo observó y ahí se dio cuenta:

-Oh-Oh…- Sip, al hombre lobo le bastaba con correr un poco para llevarse arrastrando a Robin como a un saco de patatas. Y así pasó.

-UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHH!!!! CHICO BESTIA!!!! DETENTE!!!!!- Si, si tenéis una imaginación básica, sabréis que en ese momento un licántropo de color verde corría a toda velocidad por una calle de la ciudad de Jump City con un chico con antifaz y un uniforme color semáforo siendo arrastrado violentamente por este.

-Que pares ya, maldito chuchejo!!!- Decía Robin mientras, en vano, intentaba frenarlo con los pies, pero siempre se volvía a caer.

- Que te estés quieto hijo de la grandísima pu…- Ehy, alto! Que luego esto lo ven los menores y nos caen las demandas!

**(** **N.A:¬ ¬ No falla, si es que ya me lo decía mi madre: "Que hablar bien, no te cuesta una puta mierda!" Qué razón tenía la vieja…)**

Así siguió la cosa un rato, hasta que empezaron a llegar los coches, que no hacían más que apartarse dando bocinazos como locos.

-Lo siento, perdonen, disculpe…:!- Gritaba hecho un loco Robin aun agarrado a la cuerda, intentando disculpar el lio que se estaba montando. Eso hasta que vio a un coche pararse de lado justo enfrente de ellos. Bueno, más bien un poco alejado, pero enfrente.

-Pero que hace este? No ve que nos vamos a matar?- Hablaba para sí el líder titan

-Muy bien perro verde!- Gritó Cyborg bajando del coche T con su cañón sónico apuntando al licántropo que se acercaba corriendo sobre sus 4 patas.- Podemos hacerlo o por las buenas o por las malas! Si aun me escuchas detente!

Sin embargo la orden del chico mitad-máquina paso inadvertida por Chico Bestia que siguió tal cual…. Si se puede decir que ir tal cual es ir corriendo como un loco transformado en una bestia asesina con un superhéroe adolescente amarrado y todo un equipo de superhéroes iguales siguiéndole la pista, claro.

-Por favor CB, no me obligues a hacerlo….- Dijo Cyborg preparando su cañón sónico. El plan era sencillo: Coger a CB e inyectarle el antídoto. Pero claro, cuando decimos sencillo, de sencillo no tenía nada, teniendo en cuenta de que CB era ahora un licántropo de 2 metros muy forzudo ¬ ¬.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia:

El licántropo ignoró una vez más la orden, pero lo poco de humano que aún le quedaba dentro se vio incapaz de hacer daño a su mejor amigo, como ya le paso anteriormente, así que en vez de atacar, el licántropo saltó y paso de largo tanto al chico biónico como a su coche.

Cyborg observó como la bestia que antes era su amigo pasaba por encima suyo con un gigantesco salto (**N.A: Jajaja, casi como en "Liberad a Willy" XD)** y siguió con la cabeza al licántropo sin darse cuenta de la cuerda que tenía amarrada. Cyborg no tuvo elección. Apuntó con su cañón y….

-Lo siento amigo, pero…

-UUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHH!! CYBORG!!!- OH-OH, chico maravilla por babor a la 12! **(N.A: Siempre quise decir eso XD!)**

-Eh?- Cyborg se dio la vuelta y…..

PAW!!!!!!!!!!!

-UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ROBIN?!

-UUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!CYBORG!!

-ROBIN!!!!!

-CYBORG!!!!

-ROBIN!!!!!!!

-CYBORG!!!!!!!

-ROBIN!!!!!!!! Porque estamos gritando?!?!

-UUUUUUAAH!!! Eh? Ô.o, pues no lo sé O.O!

-Ya ¬ ¬, y Robin…..

-Si, Cyborg?

-QUE NARICES HACES ENCIMA MIO, TIO Ò.Ó!?!?!

Si, tal fue el tortazo que los dos héroes salieron volando mas allá del coche T y….bueno, terminaron, con Robin encima de Cyborg, aun sin soltar la cuerda. Por decirlo de algún modo, Robin ahora estaba usando a Cyborg como una tabla de surf.

-Robin! Pero te importaría decirme a que viene esto?! Y que estás haciendo, si se puede saber Ò.Ó!?

-Seguir a Chico Bestia!!- Respondió intentando controlar la trayectoria como quien controla una tabla de surf o de snow-board.

-Con tu gancho?- Respondió claramente indigando el chico biónico por que lo usaran como uan tabla

-Se te ocurre algo mejor?!

-Pues si! Y te importaría bajarte de mi hermoso cuerpo!? Coche a la izquierda!!-Y como en una tabla normal, Robin se echó a la derecha

-No puedo!

-Porque no? Coche a la derecha!!- Y como en una tabla normal, Robin se echó a la izquierda

-Pues… es que se me ha enrollado el cable a la mano y no puedo soltarme! Hala, ya estas contento!?

-Y no has probado a cortarlo? Coche al medio!!- Y como en una tabla normal, Robin dio un salto de skater por encima del coche y aterrizó sobre Cyborg quedando en la misma posición.

-No puedo con este movimiento!!

-Déjamelo a mí- Dijo Cyborg sacando una motosierra de su mano y acercándola al brazo de Robin

-Ehi!!! Alto, prefiero quedarme con la cuerda….y con el brazo!!

En eso llegaron Raven y Star volando, ya que esta última ya se había recuperado:

-Amigos!! Ya llegamos! Perdón por el retraso, pero amiga Raven tardó un poco en curarme el brazo y….-Star se quedó callada-Raven…Porque novio Robin esta encima del amigo Cyborg? O.O

-Lo explicaremos luego. Ahora, ayudadnos!!!- Dijeron al unísono los 2 chicos, aun en esa loca carrera.

-Ah, claro- Dijo Star empezando a lanzar star-balls a la cuerda, errándolos por completo y levantando rocas, polvo y demás cosas a los dos chicos se empezaron a tragar.

-Ehy!! Así mejor sería que cortara yo la cuerda, no?!- Dijo Cyborg mientras se quitaba el polvo de la cara.

-No!! Raven aun puede ayudarnos, no es así?- Dijo Robin, queriendo conservar su brazo.

-Provaré: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Conjuró la dama de las sombras mientras una energía oscura cubría al licántropo, intentando inmovilizarlo. Decimos intentando porque la fuerza de la energía de Raven, que no era mucha para evitar hacerle daño **(N.A: Si es que siempre se preocupa por bestita la chica, no? ;). Raven: No es verdad!! Ò//Ó) **y el licántropo terminó liberándose casi enseguida, haciendo que Raven perdiera la concentración y no pudiera hacer nada.

-Rayos!!! Y ahora qué?! Ya se me está quedando gris la espalda!- Dijo Cyborg, ya casi desesperado. Pero Robin, como bien le conocemos, no se rinde nunca, y empezó a tirar de la cuerda, reduciendo las distancias con la Bestia.

-Robin, que haces?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Si nos acercamos, podremos detenerle!! Y terminar con esta loca carrera!!

-Buena idea, Robin, sigue tirando!!

Y mientras tiraba, no se dio cuenta de que la Bestia estaba dirigiéndose a la pizzería a la que siempre van por la cuesta que había antes de ella, justo en mitad del tráfico, donde el licántropo se metió sin problemas.

-O.O Oh-Oh! Por ahí no podemos meternos!!

-Genial….se te ocurre algo mas, genio? ¬ ¬- Preguntó Cyborg, ya cansado de tanta historia solo porque al listo de Robin se le ocurrió engancharse al licántropo.

Robin observó detenidamente la situación: con ese mastodonte metálico en sus pies no había espacio para pasar…Entre los coches. Una bombilla hizo "Ding!" en la cabeza de nuestro amigo pelinegro, a la vez que una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

-Ehy, Robin…En que estas pensando?- Dijo Cyborg medio asustado por la cara de loco que estaba poniendo su líder. En eso, Robin cogió a Cyborg de un hombro:

-Preparate! Vamos a grindar!- Dijo Robin con su decidida voz

Cyborg, nada más escuchar estas palabras se quedó de piedra:-Grindar? No te referiras a…-Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Robin saltó llevándose a Cyborg hacia una barandilla como un skater profesional.

-Esto va a doler….- Dijo Cyborg mientras era girado en el aire como una tabla de skate normal y era dirigido contra una barandilla que llegaba casi hasta el fondo de la calle y….

-UUUUUUAAAAHHHH!!!- Gritaba Cyborg mientras la barandilla estaba por su entrepierna y resbalaba por ella, con Robin subido a sus hombros, tapándose los oídos por los gritos del mitad-maquina.

_-Es más gritón de lo que parece-_Pensaba Robin mientras bajaban por la barandilla.

Tras un rato así, los coches desaparecieron y Robin volvió a hacer un giro de skater para volver a la posición original, con Cyborg con las manos en la entrepierna.

-Aaaaayyyy….-Se quejaba con pesadez (Pobre)- Mis p…robóticas.

-Las tienes robóticas?! O.O-Preguntó incrédulo el chico del antifaz

-O//O Este….yo….ehy, vigila al chico perro, a ver si se te va a escapar- Intentó cambiar de tema el chico biónico.

-Eh? Ah, claro, a vigilar y…….UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- Gritaba el pelinegro al volver a ser arrastrado violentamente hacia otro lado, dejando solo a Cyborg en su deslizamiento por la bajada.

-Robin!! Adónde vas?! No me dejes sol…..OH-OH…Esto va a doler- Sip, tras echar un vistazo hacia la bajada, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al final de la bajada y que se estaba dirigiendo a gran velocidad hacia su pizzería favorita.

* * *

//Mientras, dentro de la pizzería//

2 fulanos hablaban tranquilamente sin saber lo que se les venía:

-Y yo le dije: "Que me atropelle un tranvía de acero si miento!"

PAW!!

Cyborg entró violentamente por la puerta arrastrando y destrozando todo cuanto había en él, y por consiguiente, a los clientes.

* * *

//Mientras, en el parque de Jump City//

Un chico con antifaz y pelo de pincho era arrastrado violentamente por una extraña criatura de 2 metros por 1,98 de hombro a hombro, toda cubierta de pelo y que aullaba y gruñía como un lobo rabioso.

Robin ya es que se aburría de tanta carrera:

-Bueno, ya he hecho surf con Cyborg y me has arrastrado por la calle, que mas podría hacerme?-Decía para sí Robin, aburrido de tanta historia:  
-Si total, pero no puede…AAAHHYY! Rocas y tierra muy dañinas!!- Se quejaba el chico mientras era arrastrado por un camino lleno de tierra y rocas que se le clavaban en la piel. Pero por suerte el licántropo cambio un poco de dirección y empezó a ir por la hierba.

-Bueno, aquí sí que…PUUUAJJ!! Abono orgánico!!- Se quejaba Robin mientras era arrastrado entre la hierba recién abonada y los montones de abono que sobraron.

-BEJ! Tendré que darme una buena ducha...- Robin miró al frente- O.O OH, NO! Eso si que no!!No!! UAAAAHHH!!!!-Y para colmo, el chico maravilla fue a dar ni más ni menos que contra unos arbustos de, ejem u.u…… Zarzas.

-AUH! AY! AUCH! EICH! AU! AY! ESTO DUELE! AY! AU! OUCH! MALDITA SEA! AU!!AY!!- Se quejaba Robin mientras era arrastrado a través de los arbustos de zarzas.

Por suerte para él, no había más arbustos y salió de ellos. Hecho una pena, pero salió.

-Ay…… Ya le dije al municipio que esos arbustos eran una mala idea….-Decía el pobre.

Pero la cosa no terminaba todavía, **(N.A:Jo, pobre Robin, a mi ya casi me está dando pena u.u)**,no, no terminaba, ya que el licántropo se puso a correr entre un montón de arboles **(N.A: Casi…..)**.

-Genial…..-Dijo Robin al ver los sauces del parque.

PAW!!!!!!

Ehem….Creo que aquí sobran explicaciones, pero solo diré que por fin, el gancho no dio más de sí y se soltó, dejando a un pobre chico con antifaz y pelo de pincho empotrado contra un árbol mientras un licántropo se dirigía a robar un puesto de Hot-Dogs. **(N.A: Y para eso tanta historia?)**

Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de sus aperitivos, ya que en aquel momento llegaron Cyborg, Starfire y Raven para pararle los pies…..Es Decir!!....Las patas ¬ ¬.

-Ok bestia, terminemos con esto!!- Dijo el mastodonte metálico mientras placaba al monstruo y lo empujaba a una buena distancia. A pesar del golpe, el licántropo no tardo en levantarse y ponerse en guardia, mientras que los demás hacían lo propio. Robin también se unió al grupo. Ahora estaban completos: los Teen Titans contra El Licántropo **(N.A: Creo que asi voy a llamarlo, igual que a La Bestia la llaman asi. No se, vosotros que opinais?)**

-Titans! Adelante!- Gritó Robin y la pelea comenzó:

El licántropo se abalanzó contra los titans, pero Cyborg lo paró sujetándolo en un duelo de mastodontes, donde Cyborg pudo superarlo y liberar una mono que le sujetaba una garra y lanzarlo a volar con un puñetazo. En ese momento, Robin fue lanzado por Star y este le asestó otro buen golpe más con su bastón y con una bomba lo cegó momentáneamente, lo suficiente para que un rayo verde y negro lanzado por las dos titans de la misma manera que lo usaron en la última batalla contra La Hermandad Del Mal (The BrotherHodd of Evil). El licántropo era fuerte, pero ni "eso" podía aguantar los golpes recibidos, y cayó al suelo parcialmente inconsciente y debilitado.

-Ahora es el momento!!- Dijo Cyborg sacando de su brazo un frasco con una aguja (una inyección, vamos) –Apartaos! Dejar al héroe que se ocupe de esto!- Dijo con voz de héroe para chulearse un poco

-Eh? Ah,no! Ni hablar! La inyección se la clavo yo!- Dijo con autoridad Robin quitándole de la mano la inyección

-Qué?!- Replicó el semimáquina –Ni lo sueñes! Esto es personal! Me ha provocado muchos daños el bichejo este!

-Y te crees que a mí no?! O te crees que no duele ser arrastrado vivo durante 2 Km de calles asfaltas con coches, caminos de tierra rasposa y desagradable, zarzas y ser estrellado contra un árbol!?- Replicó con furia Robin

-Y crees que a mí me gustó ser usado como una tabla de surf para luego terminar dándome de ostias en un restaurante y luego tener que pagar 750$ por los desperfectos!?- Replicó Cyborg quitándole la inyección a Robin.

-Lo mio es más grave!- Replicó este quitándole a Cyborg la inyección.

-Pues ponte a bailar!- Respondió el otro peleando por la inyección

Mientras Raven miraba la escena murmurando pestes de los dos chicos por su falta de madurez. Starfire no intervenía por que se quedó discutiendo contra un grupo de antidisturbios y cazadores que pretendía llevarse a Chico Bestia por las malas, y claro, ella sabía que eso no era buena idea. Habría terminado en una batalla donde habría habido más ostias que en la comunión de Chuck Norris **(N.A: Jajajja, siempre quise decir eso XD!) **Bueno, pues los 4 titans no notaron que el licántropo, gracias a sus capacidades de regeneración avanzada y su gran resistencia al dolor y a las heridas, ya se había levantado y se puso a atacar a su objetivo más cercano: Raven.

-EEEH!! Chicos, ayuda!!- Gritaba Raven mientras esquivaba un zarpazo del licántropo.

-Robin, yo me he molestado en irla a buscar, así que me toca a mí clavársela!- Discutía Cyborg.

-Que molestarte?! Si la tenias al lado de donde reparaste tu brazo!!

-EHY!!! Hola!! Chicos! Una ayudita!!- Decía Raven intentando aprisionar con su energía oscura al licántropo a la vez que esquivaba un mortal mordisco

-Y eso no cuenta? Mejor déjate de excusas y deja esto a los hombres de verdad, chico pajarraco!- Dijo Cyborg ignorando completamente a Raven.

-Hombres de verdad? Pero si tu eres medio máquina!!-Nada, Robin también la ignoraba a la pobre Raven en riesgo de terminar en el estomago del licántropo.

-Hoooooolaaaa!!!!??? No me oyen?! Es que no veis que ya quiere probar a ver si estoy bien de sal el bicho este?!- Gritaba Raven casi desesperada mientras lanzaba un árbol al licántropo, el cual lo esquivó fácilmente.

-En serio, es tan mono cuando hace "La Carita"!! :3- Le contaba Star al ejercito de antidisturbios que tenía delante, mientras que ella estaba de espaldas a Raven- Aunque sea verde, se transforma en un gatito tan mono…..!!

-Pues no tiene precisamente buen aspecto ahora….- Comentó uno de los agentes.

-Ahora está muy raro, pero es casi inofensivo…. Aunque a veces nos asuste a mí y a mi amiga Raven mientras hacemos sesiones de médium.

-Médium tu?- Preguntó otro antidisturbio.

-Sí, que pasa?

-Pues que hace un rato que el bicho ese intenta merendarse a tu amiga y tu ni los demás le hacéis caso ¬ ¬.

-Pues verá, yo…. Qué?! O.O- Star se da la vuelta.

- Hola!!!Maldita sea!!! A alguien le costaría mucho ayudarme!!?? Que este bicho tiene dientes y garras!!!- Decía Raven mientras que sujetaba las fauces de la bestia que estaba parcialmente aprisionada encima de ella por un campo de energía oscura.

-UPS! Lo siento amiga Raven! O.O- Dijo Starfire soltándole al licántropo una star-ball y aprisionándolo con los brazos.

-Por fin! Ahora ustedes dos Ò_Ó!! Denme eso!!- Gritaba hecha una furia Raven (Normal…¬ ¬) mientras les arrancaba de las manos a los dos chicos la inyección.

-Sujétalo, Star!!- Gritó Raven antes de lanzarse contra el licántropo y clavarle la aguja en hombro.

Tras clavarle la inyección, Starfire soltó al licántropo y se unió al resto de sus compañeros, que ahora observaban expectantes a la bestia verde de enfrente.

El licántropo de repente se quedó quieto, como si ya no supiera ni que es lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a tambalearse y a caminar de forma rara, como si estuviera muy debilitado. Llegó un momento en el que se apoyó en un árbol con una de sus patas delanteras para evitar caerse.

-La inyección funcionó?- Preguntó Starfire.

Cyborg observó atentamente al licántropo antes de responder:

-Pues si ha funcionado, yo creo que ya debería volver a su estado normal….- Contestó rascándose la cabeza algo dudoso.

Pero, para la sorpresa de todo el grupo el licántropo de repente pegó un zarpazo llenó de rabia contra el árbol contra el que se estaba sujetando y lo arrancó de cuajo, mandándolo contra los antidisturbios. La bestia de repente cayó al suelo, y algo raro empezó a pasar: empezaron a crecer sus músculos.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el licántropo empezó a sufrir ligeras convulsiones mientras su tamaño aumentaba considerablemente, hasta ser aun más grande que Cyborg, y sus músculos adquirían volumen mientras rugía como un loco.

Cuando paró, el licántropo se puso sobre sus dos patas, y con su nuevo aspecto, aulló aun más fuerte que antes, justo antes de mirar con ojos de Bestia asesina al grupo de jóvenes héroes.

Algo había ido mal.

* * *

**Bueno……. Por fin el tercer capítulo ya está. Siento mucho la demora, es que he estado con un parón de ideas que no os podéis ni imaginar. Como ya dije que la iba a hacer improvisando sobre la marcha ^.^U. **

**Este cap. decidí hacerlo más cómico, así que ya me diréis que tal os pareció. Dejadme reviews, que quiero ver si paso de los 6 por cap.! :)**

**Ahora toca contestar reviews:**

**Bro-Chan:** Jajja, amigaza Bro-Chan!! Que tal estas? Gracias por la review! Si, esta historia tiene mucha referencia hacia la historia "La Bestia Interna", pero claro, con ideas personales . Si pensabas que antes era difícil, ahora se les va a ser imposible!!! Jajajja, muchas gracias.

**darkcrow:** Jajja, gracias por la review! No pudiste terminarlo? Yo pude leer los comics enteros gracias a una amiga mia que me dio el link. Busca en Google "El foro del señor hartman, ver tema Teen Titans Go!" y ahí te aparecerán links para descargarlos. En esa página también deberás descargar un programa para poder leerlos, así que antes de descargar, ya sabes. Espero a verte sido de ayuda .

**Haoyanna: **jajja,Soy el 1º chico que conoces en esta página? Jjaja, caray, eso no me lo esperaba: Jajja, me alegro de que a ti también te guste CE XD. Son la monda!! Mi episodio favorito es (Supongo que ya lo podrás imaginar XD) "El Lobombre". No me preguntes porque! XD. Cuál es el tuyo? Por cierto, no te preocupes, por mi pon todos los XD o X 3 que te apetezca. Mientras sigas dejándome reviews XD. Bueno, hasta la próxima!!

**angel de la noche: **Jajja, si, ya me gustaría mi ser así! Así si que no habría dios que se atreva ni a toserme!! XD Bueno, gracias por la review compatriota! Hasta la próxima!!

**La Caña De España: **Jajja, no te preocupes, amigo, si pusiste la review, entonces "Mejor tarde que nunca,no?" XD. Gracias por la review misterioso personaje compatriota, que he visto que dejas reviews en cualquier lado!! XD Hasta la próxima!!

**Junior Villalobos**: Wow, macho, relájate, no seas tan duro! Mira, ya esta continuada la historia. Además, ya veras, que por muy malo que sea, tarde o temprano esta historia tendrá Fin. Te lo prometo!! Como me llamo Lobombre!!!


End file.
